1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible signal transmission module for transferring signals in electronic devices and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic devices on the market such as televisions, computers, mobile phones, or other electronic products are composed of various circuits, modules, or electronic components. The components are responsible for receiving, processing, or transmitting electronic signals so as to accomplish the complete functions of electronic devices. Generally, signal transmission cables, flexible circuit boards, or other similar devices are disposed among various circuits, modules, or electronic components, so as to transmit signals among them and to achieve system communication.
FIG. 1 is a conventional signal cable, which includes connectors 10 at two ends and a cable 30 inbetween. The connectors 10 respectively connect to a corresponding connector on circuit boards or corresponding connectors of other modules or electronic components, while the cable 30 is responsible for the signal transmission between the connectors 10. Because the amount of terminals of the connector 10 has increased to accommodate design needs and numerous kinds of signals, the amount of corresponding strips of the cable 30 is increased accordingly. Therefore, the width of the cable 30 is also increased.
However, the appearance design of nowadays electronic devices almost focuses on space-saving and small-size, hence how to reduce the size of interior circuit modules and how to achieve the best space usability become essential issues in design. The signal cable of FIG. 1 is generally too wide to get through some smaller spaces of a housing such as the pivot between the back cover and the body of a clamshell phone, which is disadvantageous in assembling. Moreover, because the width of the cable 30 is much larger than its thickness, it can merely be bent in specific directions and then increased difficulties in arranging the signal cables.